<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бью тебя в своё лицо by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488109">Бью тебя в своё лицо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020'>fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Данте переполняют противоречивые чувства, которые прорываются наружу - вскрытые действиями и обманом Вергилия</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Визуал от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бью тебя в своё лицо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <b>Horned Shield</b>    |    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCef8lg6AjCYpv_N_lwTtcnw">youtube</a>    |    <a href="https://twitter.com/Dana_4an">twitter</a><br/><br/>оч сильно аестетик</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <iframe class="mobileimage"></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>Loqiemean - Своё лицо</p>
  <p>Ем себя на полдник — вкусное мясцо<br/>
Гневом я наполнен (наполнен)</p>
  <p>Я бью тебя в своё лицо<br/>
Я так хочу тебя навеки потерять<br/>
Восемь лет рукой как сон<br/>
Несмываемый позор<br/>
И мне с мозгами повезло<br/>
Я не могу ся наебать</p>
  <p>Выиграть мне тут, блять, никак<br/>
На стол юность и сжатое сердце в кулак<br/>
Здесь помирать мне? А?<br/>
Лишь бы не пугать всех этих сук<br/>
Я беру твою вину себе на суд</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>